


Awkward Confession

by Ebyru



Series: inspired by games [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crack, Frustration, M/M, Pre-Slash, Season 7 Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-18
Updated: 2012-06-18
Packaged: 2017-11-08 01:03:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/437423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ebyru/pseuds/Ebyru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean has problems telling Castiel 'no' at the worst of times.</p><p>Why did he agree to play Twister again?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Awkward Confession

**Author's Note:**

> un-beta'd. I like the idea of them playing Twister. Very much.  
> Probably spoilers for season 7?

“Dean.” Castiel sighs, blowing air down Dean’s collar. It’s weirder than anything. “Dean.” He shifts, bumping his arm against Dean’s thigh somehow. “ _Dean_.”

“Jesus Christ, Cas! I’m trying to reach it. Wait a damn second!” 

Dean stretches out his arm, cursing the moment he agreed to play Twister with his geeky angel friend. And why did Sam leave halfway? Something about not wanting to see two grown men rubbing against each other on a plastic sheet? Castiel’s hip bumps against Dean’s when his leg starts to get restless again. 

Sam wasn’t wrong about that! Castiel is practically humping him when he moves again to spin the stupid thing that won’t fuckin’ teleport within reach – 

_ Son of a bitch! _

“That better be a belt buckle or a cell phone, or so help me Cas—”

“I apologize, Dean.” Castiel lets himself fall against the slippery plastic, moving away to a red spot. “Sometimes I have difficulties controlling my vessel if my mind is elsewhere.”

Dean leans against his knees, dragging a hand down the side of his face, grumbling in horror. So Castiel’s dick comes out to visit when he’s not paying attention? Is that what Dean just found out?

“Game over, Cas.” Dean looks back at Castiel; he’s cross-legged, leaning forward with apparent guilt and discomfort. “Don’t even try to use the kicked puppy act on me. I’ve seen it too many times now.”

Castiel looks up, blinking a few times, but not moving other than that. “My apologies—”

“I got it the first time. Your body does stuff when you’re not thinking straight, right?” Dean sighs when Castiel shakes his head. “Did I miss something?”

“I was thinking about…you.” Castiel mumbles, not making eye contact. He stands to leave when Dean’s jaw goes slack with the revelation. 

_ Snap out of it.  _

Dean grabs Castiel by his pant leg, tugging him back down into a sitting position. He lets Dean move him easily; Dean likes that and what that could mean for the future. “Then why the hell are we playing this game? I know a better one.” Grinning, he waits for Castiel to ask the obvious question.

Castiel tilts his head, narrowing his eyes at his charge. “What game?”

Dean drags Castiel’s body forward, pressing their lips together long enough for the angel to finally let the tension uncoil in his lithe frame. “Like it?”

“Very much,” Castiel breathes, pulling Dean in for a rougher kiss, licking into his mouth.

_ Oh _ . Control-freak Cas works, too.


End file.
